Illusion
by After Rain
Summary: Jack is plagued by hallucinations of his dead father again while Kate is haunted by her past. JK or possibly KS. First fanfic. Chapter 5 up. Reviews Anyone?
1. Illusion Chapter 1

**Illusion**

**By After Rain**

**Spoilers**: There may be a couple little things here and there so watch out because I have no idea what I'm going to add yet. White Rabbit

**Disclaimer**: I have no affiliation with the show "Lost" and anything related to it. I don't own anything...nothing! ABC owns it all...and so on and so on.

**Summary**: Jack is plagued by reoccurring memories and hallucinations of his dead father again, while Kate is beginning to remember the horrors of her past. Kate tries to be supportive to Jack and help him to let go but he is not letting her in and how can she help him when she can't let go of her past? Kate starts to give up on Jack and with the memories of what she had done in her past she herself can't take on the stress of the island and turns to someone to make herself feel better. Possible use of a theory about the show. JK! JK!!! But possible K/S.

**Author's Note**: This is my first "Lost" fanfic. I've been reading them for a while now and now I'm going to start writing one. --; I hope you readers like it. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, etc. etc.

**-- - -- - --**

"What did you do now Jack?" A stern voice asked Jack, "Why is it that I'm always here to clean up your mess?"

Jack looked at the man standing in front of him. The man wore a perfect looking black suit with his white hair combed neatly. Jack watched as the man walked closer to him. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Everything was just a big mistake. Why was he called on to do the surgery? Why was he the one to cut that patients' flesh? Why did they get him to do such an important procedure when they knew he had only done a few surgeries before that?

"Dad...I...I don't know what happened," Jack told the man that was looking at him intently.

"You screwed up, that's what happened Jack," his father told him, "Why did you even become a doctor because you're failing at it. My own son can't even stitch up a patient. How am I supposed to explain this to my colleges? I'm a well respected man at this hospital. How am I going to go up to people and tell them what a success my son is when he's a natural born failure?"

Jack looked down at his feet ashamed of himself.

"Jack, look at me while I'm talking to you," his father chided him.

Jack looked at his father straight in the eye.

"Dad, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was an accident."

Jack shifted his eyes away from his father and looked straight at the pure white wall. He drowned out his fathers' voice for the few seconds that he could and thought how great it would be to get away from this all. The hospital, his father, his job, his life, _everything_.

"Jack are you listening to me?" his father asked.

Jack's eyes focused back on his father but whatever his father said to him he could not and did not want to hear it.

"Jack...Jack!"

"...Jack!"

Jack's eyes shot open. He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight shining down on him.

"Jack!"

Even though he was now awakened from his dream about his father, he kept hearing his name being called in the distance. He sat up and brought this hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Jack! Jack...are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the figure standing before him. It was Kate.

"Hey there," Kate half smiled.

She knelt down next to him as he rubbed his eyes. She looked at him closely, from the little stubbles of hair on the lower half of his face to his lips and eyes. She studied his face trying not to be too obvious about her growing attraction towards him. She had always though they had some sort of connection ever since the day he asked her to sew him up. That was the first time they met and the first time she had an actual conversation with someone that didn't involve her being interrogated or chased by anyone. She was glad that if any one of the plane crash survivors had seen her mug shot, it was him.

"You look awful Jack. Are you alright?" Kate asked again.

It took a while for him to process Kate's question in his mind and when he finally did he nodded slightly.

"Yea...yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your whole face is drenched in sweat," Kate said, "Here."

She took out a handkerchief she had found on the beach and handed it to him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead roughly. Kate tried to make eye contact with him but he kept avoiding her gaze. She could feel that he wasn't in the mood for talking or anything else. She let out a small sigh and smiled.

"You really look like crap," she smiled as she stood up, "And you probably don't need me here telling you that right now. I can tell you had a bad sleep. I'll just go now okay."

She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down at him and saw him looking right up at her.

"Thanks Kate," Jack said.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Kate smiled, "By the way, the guy with the hives is asking for you again."

Jack let a small grin take over his face as he let go of Kate's arm.

**-- - -- - --**

That afternoon when Jack finished calming down the man that was breaking out in hives, he looked in the caves for Kate.

"Hey Hurley, have you seen Kate?" Jack asked.

"Naw man," Hurley replied simply, "She's probably at the beach or something."

"Yea, I haven't checked the beach yet and Charlie thinks she might be there too," Jack replied, "Thanks Hurley."

Jack left the cave and started hiking down to the beach with a water bottle in his hand.

**-- - -- - --**

At the beach Kate sat down on the warm sand by the water. A cool breeze made her hair flow gently in the air. She sighed as she watched the waves slowly crash into each other. She stared at the blue nothingness ahead of her and wished that the hope that she and some of the other survivors felt of a rescue ship coming was still there. But as everyday passed she grew more and more weary.

"Nice empty view huh?"

Kate turned her head and looked up at Jack. He was looking at the same view she's been staring at for the past 20 minutes.

"Nothing but the ocean for millions of miles," Jack said.

Kate smiled and continued staring at the ocean.

"What's up Jack?" Kate wondered, "I heard you were looking for me."

"Who told you that?" Jack asked.

"Charlie. He came to the beach a few minutes ago to visit Claire."

"Oh well it's nothing really. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted this morning," Jack said as he sat down next to her, "I just had a bad dream and it kind of startled me. Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry Jack. I understand. I can tell you've been having some bad dreams lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I rather not right now. But thanks for asking Kate," he said as he handed Kate the water bottle he brought with him.

Kate turned to look at Jack and smiled, "That's okay. Everyone on this island has some kind of secret and we're all entitled to keep them. You've respected me by not pushing me into telling you mine so I'll do the same for you."

"Thank you Kate."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched the ocean together.

"You know what I miss," Jack said breaking the silence.

"And what's that?"

"Coffee," Jack said simply.

"Coffee?" Kate laughed.

"It's true. Being a doctor, I basically lived on the stuff," Jack laughed, "But being on this island for as long as we have already just makes me realize that coffee is a stupid thing to miss."

"Oh?"

"Do you miss anything Kate? I'm sure there's something or someone," Jack said.

"Yea there is," Kate started, "I...I miss my mother and my sister. I haven't seen them for a while."

"Yea it must be really hard to not be able to see your family for a long period of time," Jack said, "What are they like?"

"Uh, let's talk about something else okay?" Kate said.

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't mean to make you upset," Jack apologized.

"It's okay. I'm not upset. I just don't want to talk about my family right now okay?" Kate said raising her voice a bit.

Jack looked at Kate with a surprised expression on his face. Kate stood up and breathed in shakily.

"I'm sorry. I'm...I'm sorry Jack."

Kate hurried away from Jack as he stood up.

"Kate! Wait!" Jack called as he tried to catch up to her, "Kate! Kate..."

She picked up speed and became lost in the trees. He stopped and tried to locate her in the trees but had no luck. He then heard a rustling sound in the tall grass.

"Kate?"

He stepped further into the trees and stopped dead in his tracks a few feet in. A man in a black suit stared blankly at him.

"Dad?"

To Be Continued...

**A/N**: Hope you liked it. Did you guys like it??? Please review but if you didn't like it please refrain from flaming. :)


	2. Illusion Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fallen leaves rustled loudly. The tall bushes swayed with the wind. From inside the woods the darkened blue sky was only slightly visible. The sun from beginning to set and the tall green trees blocked most of the remaining light from getting in. The sound of a man's footsteps could be heard.

"Who's there?"

The footsteps grew louder.

"Who's there? Answer me."

In the distance, the echo of a stick cracking in half could be heard.

"Stop following me!"

The rustling of grass became louder. She moved around in circles to determine at which angle the noise was coming from.

"Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt ya," a voice echoed in the distance.

It was a voice she knew so well yet tried so hard to forget. The voice was of a man's. It was a deep calming voice which had a slight southern accent to it.

"Is that...is that you...." she started.

She wanted to say his name so badly but yet she was so afraid of what memories might stir if she did.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Its southern accent reminded her so much of his, a man on the island, a man named Sawyer. Maybe he was just playing tricks on her. Maybe it's not even who she thinks it is. Maybe it's just Sawyer. She wanted to know. She needed to know if her thoughts were true or not.

"Ja...Jamie...Is that you?"

She closed her eyes when she said his name. She was unsure of what might happen when she said it and she did not want to see. She moved around slightly, taking a few steps backwards. She then hit something hard. Whatever she bumped into felt muscular and she could feel it's breath on her. She then heard its voice. It was a voice she has heard many times before. A chill spiralled down her spine when she realized how similar the two voices were. She opened her eyes slowly and heard him again.

"Hiya Freckles!"

"God Sawyer. What the hell are you doing here?" Kate said angrily turning around and moving away from him.

"What's wrong Freckles? Not happy to see me?"

He moved closer to Kate to close to gap between them. He smirked as Kate put a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm not in the mood Sawyer. I don't want to have to deal with you right now," Kate said.

"What there. What's going on with you Freckles? Did the doc get your panties in a knot?" Sawyer laughed.

"Shut you mouth Sawyer before I do it for you."

"Oh...touchy," Sawyer smirked.

"Like I said, I don't want to deal with you right now," Kate told him walking away.

Sawyer stood where he was for a few more seconds and grinned. He started to follow her as he took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"Walking away Freckles?" Sawyer called to her, "That's okay. I like a chase."

Kate stopped walking and turned around to face Sawyer.

"God, you don't know when to stop do you?" Kate said.

"Nope," Sawyer grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes and continued walking away. Sawyer took one last puff of his cigarette and threw the bud on the ground. He stepped on it and slowly walked towards her.

"Hey Freckles. Just a little question here," Sawyer said, "And maybe if you answer it I'll leave you alone."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Who's Jamie?"

Kate stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face him. She looked at Sawyer directly and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Kate questioned.

"You heard me right Freckles. Who's Jamie?" Sawyer asked again now with a small smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business Sawyer," Kate said, "Drop it okay."

"Aw now that's no good Freckles. I asked a question and you gotta answer it. It's the nice thing to do."

"Forget about it Sawyer. I'm not going to answer anything you ask me," Kate said, "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

"What if I do?"

"Then you better shut your mouth and never mention that name ever again," Kate told him, "And if you do, you better pray to god that I don't hurt you."

"No need to threaten me now," Sawyer smirked, "Just askin'."

Sawyer leaned against a tree and said, "So I take it you're not gonna answer me."

Kate walked towards Sawyer until they were only several inches apart.

"So you got me right where you want me don't ya?" Sawyer grinned.

"You disgust me Sawyer," Kate said as she glared at him hatefully, "Anyone in their right mind would want to murder you right now but me, no I'm not going to do that..._yet_. So don't say that name around me ever again do you hear me?"

"Well Freckles, I..."

Kate shook her head and sighed.

"Just...just don't say it okay?" Kate said as she looked down at her feet, "Please."

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer before she turned and left.

"Whatever you say Freckles," Sawyer mumbled to himself as he watched her walk away from him.

-- - -- - --

When Kate got back to the caves the sky had shed its light and became dark. The stars were only slightly visible and the moon was the only light that helped Kate get back to the caves.

"Kate!"

Kate looked up at the person who called her name. It was Charlie.

"Charlie, what's up?" she replied.

Charlie ran towards her breathlessly and looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"Charlie...what is it? What happened?" Kate questioned when she looked into his eyes.

"Its...Its Jack. He's not back yet. It's late and it's dark. No one can find him and...and..." Charlie told her, "And...we need help right now. We need a doctor. We need Jack...right now..."

"Why? What happened? What is it?" Kate asked as she tried to keep herself calm.

"He...He was attacked..."

"Who? Who was attacked?" Kate questioned.

"That kid. Michael's son," Charlie said.

"Walt? How did that happen?"

"Walt. Yea…Walt. A boar. He was with...he was with Locke and a boar attacked them. He needs stitching. His wound. It's big," Charlie explained, "We need Jack. But no one can find him. We checked the beach. Locke, Sayid and I searched in the forest and Michael...Michael's going mad. Totally mad. Walt...he's lost a lot of blood and...and we can't find Jack. We need to find Jack!"

"Charlie! Charlie! Calm down," Kate said as she grabbed his shoulders, "Are Locke and Sayid still looking for Jack?"

Charlie nodded.

"Okay, I think...I think I can help," Kate told him, "Go get me a bottle of water, a bottle of alcohol or any sort of disinfectant if you can find any, a sewing kit and bandages. "

He nodded again and ran off into the cave. Kate hurried into the cave and looked around. She saw Walt surrounded by almost everyone that was in the cave. She ran towards them. Walt's face was drenched with sweat. His shirt was torn and full of blood. Michael held onto Walt's hand and looked up at Kate when she arrived.

"Kate...Kate! No one can find Jack. Where the hell is he!?" Michael yelled, "My boy's hurt. He's hurt! I swear if anything happens to Walt...I will kill him!"

"Michael...Calm down. I can help okay?" Kate said, "I can help."

Charlie ran to Kate and gave her the supplies he was ordered to find. She opened the kit and took out a needle. She threaded the needle. She opened a bottle of alcohol that Charlie found and spread it across the wound and then put some on her own hands.

"I hope you know what you're doing cause if you don't..." Michael warned.

Kate looked straight into Michael's eyes.

"Don't worry. I sewed the drapes in my apartment before," she said as she pushed the needle into Walt's skin slowly.

-- - -Flashback- - --

"Excuse me! Did you ever use a needle?"

"What?"

"Do you ever patch a pair of jeans?"

"I...I made the drapes in my apartment."

"That's fantastic. Listen...do you have a second? I could use a little help here."

"Help with what?"

"With this. Look, I'd do it myself. I'm a doctor. But I just can't reach it."

"You want me to sew that up?"

"It's just like the drapes, same..."

"No, with the drapes you can use a sewing machine."

"No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you."

-- - -End Flashback- - --

"Done," Kate said finally.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay? I mean..." Michael started saying.

"I think he'll be alright. I'm not Jack and I'm don't know anything about medicine but yea I think he'll be alright," Kate told him.

"Thank you. Thank you Kate. I don't know what could've happened if you didn't come back when you did," Michael let out a sigh of relief.

Kate smiled as she took a roll of bandages and patched Walt up, "Make sure his wound keeps clean and just...look after him."

Michael nodded.

When Kate finished she stood up. She looked around the cave and saw Locke talking with Charlie. She headed over towards them.

"Locke. Did you find Jack?" Kate asked.

"No. We've looked all over this island and there is no sign of him anywhere."

"Are you sure? He has to be here somewhere. I mean, it's not like he can just disappear off the face of the earth!" Charlie exclaimed.

"It seems impossible doesn't it? If you can give me another explanation of where he might be then that's all we got," Locke said.

Charlie glanced at Kate, "He was looking for you this morning Kate. Did you see him? Did he say anything?"

"He...I..."

Just when Kate was about to reply they heard Michael yelling.

"Where the hell were you?! My son almost died because of you! You're the doctor! You should've been here to help him!" Michael yelled.

Kate turned around and saw Michael yelling at Jack. Michael grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook him. Jack didn't seem bothered by the shaking or the yelling. He just stared blankly at Michael not saying a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you saying anything?" Michael cried.

There were cuts on Jack's face and the white shirt he wore now had dark brown stains on it. Michael looked at Jack furiously and kept yelling at him.

"I guess he didn't fall of the face of the earth..." Kate whispered to herself.

**TBC...**


	3. Illusion Chapter 3

**A/N:** Flashbacks will be in italics and some stuff from past episodes will be mentioned. Just a small detail. Thanks for the reviews btw!!

**Chapter 3**

_"Dad?"_

_Jack's father inched closer towards him. Jack was so surprised that he fell to the ground. He stared at his father in disbelief._

_"But...but you're...dead..."_

_"Not quite son," he replied._

"Oh no! They're hitting each other now," Charlie exclaimed, "Well...actually Michael's hitting Jack."

Kate looked up and saw Michael punching Jack. He had stopped yelling and was now using violence to get his point across. She ran towards them and stood in front of Jack just when Michael was about to strike him again.

"Kate, get out of the way," Michael warned.

"No Michael. You have to stop this okay. Walt...he needs you right now. So just go. Go to him," Kate said.

Michael nodded and dropped his hand to his side. Kate shifted her body and looked away from him.

"Bastard," Michael yelled.

When Kate moved he saw his opportunity to strike Jack again and he took it. Michael punched Jack in the face again. Kate immediately tried to push Michael away from Jack.

"Michael! Stop! You're acting like a complete savage right now. What would Walt say if he woke up and saw you like this?" Kate yelled, "Go! Go look after your son. Go!"

Michael stared at Jack angrily. He nodded to everything Kate told him and walked away. Jack breathed heavily and leaned against the cave wall. He wiped some blood off of his chin with the back of his hand and looked away from everyone else. Charlie and Locke headed straight towards Kate and passed Michael on the way.

"Hey are you okay man?" Charlie asked Michael.

Michael grunted and walked off.

"Okay than," Charlie said to himself as he and Locke reached Kate.

"Do you think he'll be okay? I mean Michael...he was bloody furious just now," Charlie said to Kate.

"I think he'll be okay in time," Kate replied, "Uh...I think I'll talk to Jack. Why don't you go see how Walt is doing."

"Okay. I can do that," Charlie said as he walked away.

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" Locke asked as he glanced over at Jack.

"No clue. Not yet at least," Kate answered, "I haven't really thought of anything to say to him."

Locke nodded, "Take care of him."

"I will Locke."

_"You're alive? But how? I saw you...I saw you in the morgue. You died in __Australia__. I checked the body myself. It was you! How can you be here? Standing, walking, speaking. You're dead!" Jack cried._

_His father moved closer towards him. Jack crawled backwards away from his father._

_"Stay...stay away!"_

Kate walked towards Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

Jack looked at her and nodded hesitantly. She studied his face and didn't realize he was more beat up than he looked until now and it wasn't all because of Michael's punches. From across the caves Jack looked fine give or take a few cuts. But as Kate looked at him closely she realized the severity of his wounds. There was a large cut on his lower lip that was beginning to swell. On his forehead was a huge open gash and the blood around it had started to dry up. She looked down at his right arm. The sleeve of his shirt was soaked with blood and ripped slightly.

"Oh god Jack..." Kate whispered as she touched his arm lightly, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

They walked over to the area where Jack usually treated the people who were hurt. Their shoulders touched as they walked together closely. She looked at Jack but he didn't return her glance. When they reached the area Jack sat down on the ground.

"I'll be right back okay. I'm going to get some water for you," Kate said.

When Kate returned she had two water bottles in each of her hands. She looked at Jack who had started to wipe some of the blood off of his face using the hankerchief Kate had given him that morning.

"Here let me," Kate said as she poured some peroxide onto a piece of gauze and dabbed it onto the gash on his forehead.

Jack winced when the gauze first touched his wound. He took a deep breath in. The both of them didn't exchange any words while Kate was cleaning his wound. They just sat in silence.

_"What's wrong Jack? Not happy to see your own father?"_

_"How can you not be dead? I checked the body myself...I checked your body myself," Jack repeated._

_"I am dead Jack. But on this island I am very much alive."_

_Jack shook his head and thought that this can't be happening. How could his father be alive? What kind of phenomenon (sp?) could have brought him back to the world? Then he remembered. The coffin that he had found in the caves. There was no body in it._

_"But your coffin...I found it..." Jack stammered, "...you weren't in...it...dad are you really......alive?"_

_"No I'm dead," his father said simply, "Physically that is. Don't you understand Jack? I'm all up here."_

_His father lifted his hand and pointed to his head._

_"I'm all in your mind. I'm nothing more that just a memory. A memory that will haunt you...forever."_

"So what happened to you today Jack?" Kate asked breaking the silence between them.

Jack didn't answer. Instead he took one of the water bottles Kate brought over and drank from it. Kate finished off cleaning his wound and put a bandage on it as she waited for an answer. She nodded and sighed when she realized she wouldn't get one.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to," Kate told him, "At least tell me where you went today."

Silence. Jack didn't say a word.

Kate nodded, "Okay. At least answer this, how am I doing as your doctor right now?"

Kate gave him a small smile as she cleaned the blood off of his swelled lip. Jack let out a small laugh and looked at her.

"You're doing fine," Jack replied.

She smiled at him and put the bloodied pieces of gauze onto a rock beside them. She took his right arm and pushed the sleeve of his shirt up slowly. She moved his arm slightly to determine where the blood was coming from. On his forearm was a large cut that was at least four inches long and very deep. She cringed at the sight of it.

"It's okay Kate. I can take care of this myself," Jack told her as he raised his head slightly to meet her eyes, "But...thanks."

"Oh no. You're not getting off the hook so easily Jack," Kate said, "How did you get this?"

"Kate, I can take care of this by myself," Jack said.

_"So what do you think you've become on this island Jack? A hero? A saviour? A leader? Maybe even a real doctor who makes sure no one dies on his operating table."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked._

_"Let me ask you something," his father said without acknowledging (sp?) Jack's question, "How do you save the others around you when you can't even save yourself from the guilt of what you did to me?"_

_"I...I had to dad," Jack mumbled, "You needed help. You drank before doing a god damn surgical procedure. You're hands were shaking. What was I supposed to do? Let you kill a patient?"_

_"Well you see Jack. The patient would've died even if I had done the surgery myself. But you were the one who ultimately sent the patient to the morgue. You were the one who started and ended the procedure. You're the one who always makes the mistakes!"_

_"No...no..." he shook his head._

_"A natural born failure...I've said that before and I'll say it again because it's true in your case. It would be a lot better for these people if you weren't on the island then they wouldn't have a terrible doctor trying to heal them."_

_"How...How can you say that...to your own son?"__ Jack cried, "You're my father!"_

_"I am your father, yes. But I can't help it if you're an accident waiting to happen."_

_"You're a bastard!" Jack yelled, "Get away from me! Just please...**Go Away!**"_

"No Jack...talk to me. Please. If there's something out there that's hurting you then I want to know about it. Maybe I can help or something."

He shook his head and looked away from her.

"Jack, you can't just run off and...and come back here with cuts and bruises and expect me not to ask you questions about where you've been and what happened, " Kate said angrily, "There was a kid here today that almost died today. Do you know what we could have been doing right now if Walt didn't get any help...we would've been burying a body. They needed you today and you were no where to be found. Locke, Sayid and Charlie were searching for you today but they couldn't find you anywhere. So please Jack explain to me what happened because I am god damn worried about you right now."

"You ran off today Kate not me," Jack answered, "You ran away from me without a reason so why should I give you an explanation of where I've been?"

"At least I didn't come back here with a bloody face."

"You know what Kate, I was worried about you too...when you took off from the beach. I was worried that I had made you upset and I know I did. I didn't think that what I said would have that sort of an impact on you," Jack said raising his voice slightly, "As for Walt, I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help him. I'm sorry that because of me he almost died. I'm sorry for all the things that happened today. I know that won't change the outcome of today but that's all I got Kate."

Kate was stunned by what she had just heard. She didn't know what to say. She just stared at him and then at the ground. She parted her lips to speak but then closed them when no noise came out. She didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she remembered about Jack's arm. She took a piece of gauze and poured some peroxide onto it. She cleaned his wound and wrapped it up with a long strip of gauze. Just when she had finished Jack spoke again.

"I'm not a hero Kate," Jack said as he looked into her eyes, "Not like everyone thinks I am."

"What?"

"I'm not a hero. I'm not a leader. I just...I just don't know how to be one," Jack said quietly, "Who appointed me leader? Why am I the one everyone calls a hero? Who even thinks of me as a hero? Cause whoever they are, tell them that I can't do it anymore. I can't pretend anymore. I can't be something that I'm not. I...can't..."

Kate looked at Jack whose eyes slowly became filled with sorrow. She moved herself so she could sit beside him. Her hand moved on top of his and held it. Kate didn't know what to say or do that would make him feel better. She just sat beside him quietly. Jack lifted his head to look at her. He put his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. He let out a shaky breath. She put her own arms around him and held him close.

'Oh Jack...what happened to you out there...' Kate thought to herself.

-- - -- - --

_"You ran off today Kate not me...I was worried that I had made you upset...I'm not a hero Kate...Not like everyone thinks I am."_

His words were all Kate could think about now. She couldn't get him out of her mind. It was the next morning and she was the first to wake up. She couldn't get a good nights sleep last night because she kept thinking about the conversation that she and Jack had. She had gotten changed and was now sitting on a rock by the fire pit. She took a drink from a water bottle she filled this morning.

'What made Jack say the things he said last night?' she thought, 'What made him bring up the subject about heroism? Why...'

A voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey Freckles. What happened to Jacko last night?"

Kate turned around and saw Sawyer filling up his water bottles by the waterfall.

"What?"

"You heard me. What happened to him?" Sawyer asked again.

"How did you know something happened?"

"I heard about it last night," he said.

"Really?"

"Uh yea Freckles. Word about these things get around fast on this island."

Kate nodded and said sarcastically, "So people do talk to you."

"God no Freckles. Why would anyone want to talk to me?" Sawyer said, "I just overheard a conversation about it last night. So how is the ol' doc doing?"

"Why do you care Sawyer?"

"Just curious. I mean it's not everyday that you hear about Mr. Hero coming back to cavetown with blood all over his face. So what happened to him?"

"I...I don't know. He just came back with cuts and bruises and he didn't say where he was or how he got that way."

"Damn.." Sawyer replied, "He must've had some day."

He finished filling his water bottles and made his way towards her.

"And what about you Freckles?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"What about me?" she said.

"What happened to you yesterday? I mean you seemed pretty upset with our conversation about...oh damn what's his name again?" Sawyer said, "Oh yes Jamie."

When Kate heard that name again she shot up and looked around. She looked back at Sawyer and narrowed her eyes.

"What did I tell you about saying that name Sawyer?" Kate growled.

"Oh...give me a second...yea. You said something about praying to god that you won't hurt me or something," Sawyer replied grinning.

"Yea so you better start praying."

Kate smacked Sawyer across the face and when she was about to do it again he grabbed her arm.

"Ouch Freckles. That really hurt," Sawyer said, "Maybe you should kiss it better."

He grabbed her other arm and moved in closer to her.

"Let go of me Sawyer!"

His mouth slowly covered hers. Kate tried to resist but she couldn't get her arms out of his grasp. After a few seconds she stopped resisting and gave into his kiss. Sawyer slowly let go of one of her arms. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer towards him.

'Oh god what the hell am I doing?' Kate thought.

She kicked him in the shin and Sawyer pulled away wincing in pain.

"God Freckles! What the hell!" Sawyer cried.

"Don't ever do that again," Kate said sternly.

Sawyer rubbed his shin and looked at Kate straight in the eyes.

"Now Freckles. You can't say that you didn't enjoy that," Sawyer said.

"You're disgusting Sawyer."

The truth was she did like it but she didn't know why.

"Oh come on. It was fun wasn't it?" Sawyer laughed, "We should do it again some time."

Kate lifted her arm and was ready to smack him in the face again when she saw Jack standing several feet behind Sawyer.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Sawyer turned around and grinned.

"Oh nothin' doc. Just having a little early morning conversation with Freckles here," Sawyer said, "I think I'll be goin' now."

He grabbed his water bottles and turned to Kate.

"I'm sorry that I made you hit me more than once but I've been waiting to do that for a while now and it felt great," Sawyer whispered into her ear, "See you later Freckles."

Kate watched as Sawyer left the caves. She sighed. What Sawyer had just said was another thing for her to think about.

"What was going on with him?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Jack. Everything is fine," Kate said, "What about you Jack? How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. Just a bit sore," Jack lied.

He felt like crap. Every part of his body hurt but he didn't want Kate to worry.

"Does you arm feel better?"

"Yea. It's fine Kate. Just hurts a little when I move it or pick up anything," Jack replied.

"I'm glad that you're okay."

She hesitated for a seconds and pondered the thought of asking him about their conversation last night.

"Jack, about last night..." Kate started, "About what you said..."

"That? Oh forget about it Kate," Jack said quickly.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yea," Jack nodded.

"Okay. Well I'm going to go bring some water to the people at the beach," Kate said, "I'll see you later okay. And be careful. You're still in a lot of pain...I can tell. Don't strain yourself."

She smiled and turned to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm quickly. She turned to look at him again. He smiled awkwardly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked into his eyes and touched her cheek slightly. She had a what-was-that-for look on her face.

"Thanks Kate...for taking care of me last night," Jack said.

Kate gave him a smile and nodded. She turned around and walked away.

'God Kate. First Sawyer now Jack...what are you going to do...' Kate thought.

**TBC...**


	4. Illusion Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you guys again for the reviews. I'm glad that you like my fic. Anyways, I'm starting to become busy with school stuff. Studying for exams and such. So the next couple of chapters after this might take a while for me to finish but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks again!

**Chapter 4**

The ocean is a good place to go when you need to think. At least that's where Kate always heads to. Most people just think of the ocean as a vast area filled with nothing but to her it was a tranquil place. The quiet waves were a soothing sound for her. It was mid afternoon and Kate had taken a break from everything. She stared out into the ocean looking for answers but she knew that she wouldn't get any. Her mind kept telling her things that she did not even want to think about. She started thinking about Sawyer's kiss and what he had said to her. She made sure not to admit or even look like she enjoyed the kiss they shared when she was around him but she did like it. She replayed the whole incident in her mind again for the hundredth time. She closed her eyes and she could feel his lips on hers all over again. However much she liked that kiss she still detested Sawyer because of the things he says, the things he does, just for everything. But then again maybe he's hiding behind this persona of cruelty and anger because he's afraid of something or maybe he's been alone for so long that he doesn't even know how to treat other people anymore. Kate could not think of a reason for his behavior.

'Sawyer had issues with his personality plain and simple,' she thought, 'God it's not plain and simple. It's just so frustrating being around him.'

Jack on the other hand was exactly the opposite of Sawyer. Jack was kind and he great to be around. She felt comfortable around him. She couldn't really find fault in anything that he says and does except their conversation last night made her start to think of Jack a bit differently. She could tell just by looking at him that he was having a rough sleeping and interacting with the others lately. He was absent most of yesterday and he was being mysterious about where he was and what he was doing, but she couldn't think of a reason for him to be so elusive. She pushed the thoughts about Jack's absence and their conversation aside and thought about the kiss on the cheek that Jack gave her this morning. Kate smiled. She thought he was sweet and caring.

'Now Jack is someone that I feel I can be with,' she thought to herself, 'But could that go as far as love or will we just stay friends?'

She did feel a connection to Jack and she was attracted to him a lot, physically and emotionally. With Sawyer, she would only admit to be attracted to him physically and only physically. She felt no trace of affection towards him, that is before that kiss. She detested him but now Kate felt her dislike for him crumble slightly. Again she replayed the memory of Sawyer's lips on hers.

'No...with Sawyer...that's just lust talking,' Kate told herself as she shook her head a little, 'It's not like anything is going to happen with Sawyer. I mean...he's not the kind of guy I can be with. I'll never go back to those kind of men again.'

Her mind slowly connected her with the memory of a man in her past. A man named Jamie. The man that Sawyer kept asking about. Jamie was a very kind and generous man. Of course he was only like that when family or friends were around. Jamie was a two-faced man. Fun to be around but in a second he could change into a total monster. The first time Kate met Jamie was through a close friend in college. She thought he was nice, smart, and funny. They had started to date after a few months of getting to know each other. She thought he was the one for her. The one she could spend the rest of her life with. The one she loved. They got engaged and moved in together after a year of dating. That's when Kate started to see who Jamie really was. That's when he...

"Kate!"

She snapped out of her reverie and heard someone heading towards her. She turned around and saw Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. What's up?"

"Nothing. Um, have you Claire?" he asked.

"No. I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh. Okay thanks. I'll just keep on looking then," Charlie said, "Oh and you know...Claire...she told me not to tell anyone this but I think that Jack should know. But...the thing is, I...I can't find Jack. So I thought I'd tell you."

"What? You can't find Jack?" Kate asked looking a bit concerned.

Charlie nodded.

'Where the hell could he have gone? I told him to take it easy,' Kate thought, 'Going off by himself again isn't taking it easy...'

"Kate?"

Kate shook her head and glanced at the ocean and then back at Charlie.

"What...What is it then?" Kate said.

"Well, Claire...she said that she's been in a bit of pain lately. I don't know for how long or anything. She told me not to worry and not to tell anyone because she said she would be fine. She said something about false labour pains or something of the sort and she said it was normal for pregnant women," Charlie explained, "But...the thing is I am worried and whenever I see her she looks like she's in a lot of pain. I think it's more than just false labour pains but...I don't know...I just thought that Jack should know cause he's a doctor and all but you know since he's no where to be found again I'm telling you. Oh and you seem pretty close to him you might know where he is and if you might know where he is then you could tell him and if you could tell him..."

"Okay," Kate interrupted, "I'll look for him and tell him. Don't worry."

"Thanks Kate," Charlie said, "I'm gonna go head back to the caves now. Maybe Claire is there."

Charlie turned to leave but then stopped.

"And um...if don't tell Claire I told you okay. I don't want her to be angry with me or anything," he said, "I'm just worried."

"Yea," Kate nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks," Charlie said again and left.

'Where are you Jack...where did you go off to this time...' she thought.

-- - -- - --

Jack had wandered off from the caves. He headed back to where he saw his father. He didn't know why he was going back. He just knew that he needed to see his father again. Jack knew that if he didn't confront his father again that his memory and spirit would keep coming back to haunt him.

Jack finally reached his destination. He looked at his surroundings and let out a slow shaky breath.

"Where are you?" Jack muttered as he glanced up at the sky.

He closed his eyes and repeated himself, "Where are you? Why won't you come out?"

He opened his eyes but nothing happened. No one was with him. He stood alone in the middle of a patch of trees.

"Where are you?!?!" he yelled, "Come out! I want you to come out! Why won't you?"

Jack knew that yelling at the trees would do nothing. He remembered that his father said that he only existed in Jack's mind. He wasn't alive so why is he trying to get him to appear? Jack sat down on a large log and buried his head in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing Jack huh? What?" he asked himself, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing Jack?"

Jack looked up and heard rustling behind him. He stood up slowly.

"Who's there?" Jack said loudly, "Who's there?!"

There was no answer. He just kept hearing someone coming closer towards him.

"It's okay Jack. It's just me...It's Kate."

He turned around and saw her walking towards him.

"Kate..." Jack sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Jack. Did I scare you?" she asked, "I didn't mean to."

"No it's okay," Jack said as he sat down on the log again.

Kate sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm...I'm fine," he replied.

"I've been looking all over for you. I need to tell you something but first what are you doing here? You should be back at the caves resting," Kate said to him, "It was just yesterday that you came back with so many injuries and your arm…"

"I'm fine Kate. I'm okay really," he interrupted, "I just needed to get out here again. I needed to clear some things up in my head."

He looked at her with a smile to try to reassure her that he's fine.

"Well, as long as you're feeling okay," Kate said.

"You're great you know that Kate. Thanks for being there for me," Jack told her.

"Well that's what I'm here for."

She smiled. He loved it when she smiled. She looked so beautiful. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently. He suddenly started to feel something that he's never felt in a long time. Jack let his hand gently stroke her cheek. He had always felt something for Kate ever since they met but with the chaos of the island, taking care of the other survivors, looking for water and shelter he had always put that feeling at the back of his mind. But now that he was alone with her that feeling had resurfaced.

"Have you ever thought that you could be with someone having only known them for a little more than a week?" Jack whispered.

Kate hesitated slightly and nodded slowly, "Yes."

They slowly moved closer together. Jack kissed her on the forehead and then on the cheek. He didn't know what had come over him but what he was doing just felt right. Their lips finally met. Kate put her arms around Jack's neck as their kiss slowly intensified. Kate let out a small moan as Jack put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer towards him. Kate felt like she could stay like this forever. She had just been thinking about how she could be with a person like Jack and now maybe it could happen.

-- - -- - --

Sawyer walked through the jungle to find a spot to relieve himself. He found a good tree and unzipped his pants but before he could do anything he heard a noise through the bushes.

"God damn. What the hell is that?" he said to himself irritated as he zipped up his pants.

He slowly walked towards the source of the noise and moved away a branch with his hand. He narrowed his eyes a bit so he could see better.

"God damn," he repeated quietly but the expression in this voice was now of disappointment.

What he saw was something he didn't want or need to see. It was Jack and Kate together. He pulled himself away and turned around. He envied Jack for the position he was in, for the position that Sawyer himself also was in this morning.

"Damn that Freckles. From the look in her eyes this morning I damn well thought our kiss meant something to her no matter how much she denied it," Sawyer grunted, "But hey what do I care. She doesn't mean anything plus she hates me."

Sawyer walked back to the tree and leaned against it. He took out a box of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. He lighted it and took a long drag from it. He felt slightly jealous but he wasn't going to let that affect him.

-- - -- - --

Jack and Kate heard some rustling in the bushes but they didn't care. Neither one of them wanted to end their kiss. Jack lifted her shirt slightly and moved his hands underneath it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She loved the feel of Jack's touch. It felt like they had been together forever by the way it felt when they touched, when they kissed. Jack slowly began to pull away. They caught their breaths and held each other closely.

"Jack, I could stay like this forever. In your arms like this," Kate whispered.

Jack smiled, "Me too."

Just as they were about to kiss again they heard a scream. A loud piercing scream. They quickly pulled apart and stood up.

"What was that?" Kate said, "It sounded like it came from the caves."

"Come on. We have to head back," Jack said, "It sounded like Claire."

**TBC...**


	5. Illusion Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your reviews! Hope to get more. :)

**Chapter 5**

"Jack...What do you think made her scream like that?" Kate asked him as they ran as fast as they could back to the caves.

"I don't know," Jack replied, "She can't be in labour. At least she shouldn't be. Her due date isn't until late next week."

Kate stopped running and put her hand on her forehead. She had just remembered what Charlie had told her this morning.

"Jack...Jack wait!"

Jack turned around and jogged back towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What? What is it Kate? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's Claire. I just remembered...Charlie he told me this morning that Claire has been in a lot of pain lately," Kate told him, "He said that Claire didn't want anyone to know about it but he was worried so he wanted me to tell you because he couldn't find you. Charlie told me that Claire was saying that she was okay, that the pain was just false labour pains. Jack, one of the reasons I was looking for you this morning was to tell you this...damn it. I can't believe I forgot. I was just so caught up in...You know...I should've told you the first moment I saw you. Now who knows what's could be happening..."

"Kate, it's okay. We're going to get back to the caves right now and we're going to help Claire," Jack said, "She'll be fine...yea...she'll be fine. Come on let's go."

He took her hand in his and they started running again. They heard Claire scream again and they ran even faster. Every turn they made led them to taller thicker patches of trees which blocked their path. The tree branches were long and sharp. As they ran a couple of them scratched Kate's face. Blood slowly oozed through her skin. She wiped it off with the hand that wasn't holding Jack's. As they neared the caves, the tree branches seemed to surround them. They were almost back to the caves when Jack fell to the ground clutching his hurt arm.

"Oh god! Jack what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kate asked as she knelt down next to him.

She took his arm and held it gently. The white bandage around his arm was ripped and blood stained. The long cut in his arm was now deeper and it was slowly gushing out more and more blood. She let out a shaky breath and looked at him.

"Jack..." Kate said, "We have to stop the bleeding."

"No...The caves...Claire. We don't have time," Jack mumbled.

He stood up slowly. As he did he saw something through the bushes. A man in a black suit. His father. Jack blinked and shook his head. He opened his eyes but he could still see his father there with his expressionless face peering at him.

_'Another one is going to die because of you.'_

Jack watched as his father mouthed those words to him. He could only hear it in a whisper but he knew what his father was saying to him.

"No...no..." he whispered to himself.

"Jack! Your arm! How are you supposed to help her with your arm in that condition?" Kate cried.

_'Time is running out Jack.'_

"No! We have to get back to the caves now! There's no time for this. We don't know what's happening to Claire!" Jack yelled, "For all we know she could be in labour and her baby will be born prematurely. My arm is fine. We have to go help her!"

"How are you supposed to help her if you won't let me help you? What good is a cut up bloody arm Jack?" Kate yelled back.

Another scream pierced the jungle as Kate and Jack bickered. Jack turned to run but she grabbed his good arm and held him back. Kate took off the white button up shirt that she was wearing over her tank top and ripped the bottom of it. She took hold of Jack's wrist and wrapped his arm tightly with the torn shirt.

"If you had just let me help you in the first place, we would be back at the caves by now," Kate said as she wrapped his arm.

Jack didn't say a word. He just stared at his father.

_'It's not a nice feeling is it? Not being able to help someone when they need it most. Especially when someone is holding you back, someone that you love. Now you know how it feels Jack. Now you know.'_

Jack's breathing grew faster. He wished that his father would just shut up and disappear. He looked down at his arm. Kate was just about done wrapping it. He glanced up and saw his father still staring at him. He shook his head and blinked rapidly. He couldn't take this anymore. The inability to go help Claire, his fathers cold dark eyes staring at him, he just couldn't take it.

_'Jack what's wrong? Can't handle the pressure? Can't handle the fact that even if you were at the caves helping the pregnant woman right now she is still going to die?'_

"No...no!" Jack cried.

"Jack? Jack what's going on?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No...I'm not going to lose another patient! I won't let her die!" Jack screamed, "I'm not going to let another one die dad! You just watch! I'm going to save her!"

Jack pulled his arm out of Kate's grasp and ran towards the caves. Luckily Kate had just finished wrapping his arm up before he ran from her. She hoped that he was alright. She didn't know where his sudden outburst came from.

'I'm not going to let another one die...dad?' Kate thought, 'Oh Jack...what the hell is going on...'

-- - -- - --

Jack ran into the caves and saw Claire lying on the ground with Charlie by her side. He ran over to them and knelt down.

"Jack! Help me! I don't know what's going on!" Claire screamed.

Jack stood up and grabbed his backpack full of medical supplies and returned to Claire.

"She just started screaming Jack. The next think I knew she was on the ground...screaming," Charlie told him.

Jack checked Claire's pulse and then put a hand on her stomach.

"You're in labour Claire," Jack said loudly over her screams, "You have to clam down for me okay. I know you're in pain but you have to breathe."

Charlie sat beside her and held her hand. Claire held onto it for dear life and you could see the pain in Charlie's face because of her mighty grip but he didn't care how much it hurt. All he cared about was her and the baby. He put a hand on her sweaty forehead and comforted her.

"It's okay love. You'll make it through this. I believe in you," Charlie said to her in a soothing tone, "You can do this Claire."

"Thanks Charlie...But I don't know...how much more of this I...can take," Claire said in between breaths and screams, "I've never been in labour before..."

Kate returned to the caves and saw what the situation was. She ran over to them and sat down on the other side of Claire. Kate turned to Jack and looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Jack, the baby is coming right? Prematurely..." Kate said and then she lowered her voice so only Jack could hear her, "Will she be okay? I mean her and the baby, will they survive this? Will she make it?"

Jack closed his eyes for a second and returned Kate's worried look.

"There is a big chance that they might not make it," he replied quietly.

Kate lowered her head and took Claire's other hand in hers as Jack kept encouraging her to go on and to stay calm. He kept telling her that everything would be alright and when Kate kept hearing the words "you'll be fine" she cringed.

"Why is this happening now Jack? My due date isn't until next week!" Claire cried.

"It's...It's okay Claire. There are many cases in which a baby is born prematurely," he responded in the only way he knew how.

"Will my baby be okay? Will he?"

Jack hesitated before answering her question. He couldn't think of an answer for her. He knew what the chances were. He knew all the medical stuff but he just couldn't think of an answer to her question. He just didn't know how to tell her that she might not even make it let alone the baby especially under these conditions, the environment, the scarcity of supplies.

"Jack! Will the baby be alright?" Charlie asked.

Jack didn't want to give them false hope but he didn't know what to do. That's when he heard him again, saw him again.

_'So son, are you going to tell them the truth or not?'_

His father's voice echoed in the caves. Jack could see his father's silhouette beside him. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Jack! Jack!"

He opened his eyes and realized Kate was calling him.

"Jack! The baby! I think the baby is coming!"

He looked down and could see a head surfacing. About half an hour later, the baby's full head had appeared however the skin was a shade of light blue.

'Oh god...oh god...' Jack repeated in his mind, 'It can't be...'

"What's wrong Jack!?" Claire asked, "That look on your face...what's wrong? What's wrong with my baby!?!"

Jack stay silent as the baby's shoulders started to appear. He held the baby's head gently and looked around his tiny neck. The umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around the baby's small neck. Jack quickly unravelled it as much as he could.

"You're doing...you're doing fine Claire," he managed to say.

The baby's body finally came out but with it came a huge amount of blood. Claire screamed again.

"What in gods name is going on here?" Sawyer said loudly as he walked into the caves with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Locke pulled him aside to where everyone else in the caves were before he could stomp over to Kate and Jack.

"Claire is in labour," Locke told him, "It'd be best not to go over there right now."

Sawyer nodded and lit his cigarette. Locke took it from his mouth and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it and looked at Sawyer.

"It'd be best not to light up in here either with the baby coming," Locke warned.

"Fine."

Sawyer sat on a rock and watched as Jack did his hero thing.

'He's doing it again. Being a hero. Delivering a baby and getting the girl,' Sawyer thought, 'Now that's why I hate him.'

Jack took a deep breath and held the baby gently.

"Jack...is it a boy? It's a boy right?" Claire managed to say.

Jack nodded his head slowly and tried to show them the grave look in his eyes. He looked down and saw all the blood that Claire was losing. He tried to remain calm. Claire's breathing was rapid now. Her face turned pale and her skin grew cold. She was trying to hold on to her life.

"Jack?" Kate said referring to Claire's heavy breathing and pale skin.

Jack shook his head and looked down.

"What about the..." Kate said quietly.

He shook his head again. Kate tried to hold back tears. She held her head low and squeezed Claire's hand. Jack took the baby and wrapped a blanket around it. He stood up and placed the baby onto a large rock.

"Jack..." Claire said in almost a whisper, "Why isn't my baby crying? Why isn't he moving? What's going on Jack?"

Claire then turned her head and started coughing loudly. Jack looked at her and closed his eyes. In his mind he could see his father laughing at him, telling him that it was all inevitable.

_'I knew you wouldn't be able to save them. And this just proves me right. You're a failure Jack.'_

Jack's eyes shot open. He clenched his teeth and balled up his fist tightly.

"No...I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to let Claire die. I'm not going to let this baby die," Jack whispered to himself, "I'm not going to let any of this happen. You're wrong dad...you're wrong about me. I'm going to save them."

"Jack!" Kate screamed.

He looked down at Kate. Tears ran down her face. He glanced at Charlie who was holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth. He looked at Claire. Her eyes were closed. Her chest was not rising with every breath that she took because while Jack was telling himself that he could save them, she had taken her last breath.

"No...No!" Jack cried as he punched the rock that he placed the baby on.

'I guess Jacko isn't much of a hero now,' Sawyer thought as he watched everything that was happening.

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Omg omg! I don't know why I just wrote that. Ahh! Don't hate me!! lol.I guess we'll have to see what will pop into my mind for the next chapter.


End file.
